Apathy Is Death
by Rang Tracyn
Summary: LSFExile X Sion "I hate you because you are beautiful to me." Ever wondered what would have happened had the Exile been unable to escape on Korriban?
1. Prologue

Apathy Is Death25/01/2009 18:49:00

This is a FLS Exile X Sion. Don't yell at me for this it just seemed such an utter shame that such a plot wasn't put to more use in the stories and it was driving me wild. So here's my story. Oh the Female Exiles name in this one is Lyn Yafere pronounced (Li-N Yeah-fear). _Italic is what is spoken through the force_

I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR though I wish I did.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Prologue **

All seemed to be well for Sion. The jedi or what was left of them were dead and his Master now broken and in her grave. He had won or at least he had thought so till the whispers came. The barest shadows of doubt, the tiny rumors that laced the galaxy like a spider web, always there yet rarely seen till one looked for them. The barest stirrings that there was still one last jedi. More annoying still was the fact that his Master still clinging to life had managed to acquire such a broken jedi though he saw little in the Exile that his Master would want. Yet still something in all this called to him made him turn his ship around and give chase if only to shatter is fallen Masters last hope. He was unaware yet that the Exile held in her hands a power over him greater even then any before.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you guys think of my current muse? Don't worry I'll still continue my other stories it's just that so little has been done with this plot line and it's driving me mad! Well anyway tell me what you think and review.


	2. A Scarred Visage

I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars only Lyn

Please forgive me if I get some of the lines from the game wrong. This story will go with Sion's point of view for a while before later on switching to the Exile's so please be patient with me.

**A Scarred Visage**

Sion had studied the Exile's image often in his hunt of her like a student would study a book, memorizing its pages and story till one could recite it by heart. She had a slim almost delicate form barely over 5ft with short ragged blond hair that came to just below her chin, but the holo did little beyond provide her basic image. It wasn't till his eyes came across her for the first time that he decided the cold images of the hologram did little by her.

When he brought the Harbinger to dock he had first thought to send his assassins out to find the small group almost surprised to find that they had been bold enough instead to tread upon his stolen vessel. He watched them through the force observing them as they went from room to room filled with naught but the dead and his silent assassins till finally he could wait no longer. In the silence of the empty ship and the low hum of the dying flickering lights he stepped from the shadows watching as they turned to face him the broken jedi stepping towards him her face absent of the fear or the disgust that he thought it would reflect at the sight of his grotesque features. Instead he was met with a look of resilience and fierce protectiveness even of those she barely knew coupled with burning eyes the deepest green of jungles and forests bristling with life and yet also death. He had never noticed her eyes in the holo yet now they had his utmost attention and for a while things seemed to still time slowing.

"I am not defenseless this fight is mine alone." Spoke Kreia and with the hiss of durasteel doors the moment was gone.

Lyn stumbled slightly as the durasteel doors freed her from whatever strange spell the sith had cast on her yet the image of one scarred white eye and one deep brown were burned into her mind. Shaking her head she turned to Atton. "Come on we need to get moving we have to reach that fuel line." She murmured her voice commanding yet heavy with other thoughts.

"Yeah we definitely don't want to stick around for him to deal with us once he's done with the old lady." Muttered Atton as the two dashed down the halls quickly unlocking the doors to the engine room. Lyn had only managed to take three steps towards the fuel line when the pain came. Her hand! Her hand felt as though it had been dipped in molten carbonite as her vibroblade fell from her grasp to the floor in a clatter echoed by a strangled gasp from her.

"What? What's wrong!?" Asked Atton his eyes going wide with concern as he rushed to her side helping to hold her up. "Damn it don't give out on me!" He yelled as she gained some control once more the sensation dimming.

"I-it's nothing let's keep moving." She spoke looking up at him reaching down to pick up her vibroblade once more still weak on her feet. They both knew it wasn't nothing, but for now they had no choice but to move.

It wasn't long before they were once more on the Ebon Hawk the droid T3 with them as Lyn gunned down sith. With the addition of Kreia they took off trying desperately to escape the asteroid fields and the republic cruise in route behind them.

"Fire for the port engines we want them alive." Ordered Sion from where he stood of the bridge of the Harbinger watching the small smuggling vessal try desperately to evade them dodging the floating debree as they fired at it. Then quite suddenly it was gone the whole crew stilling as they looked towards their master almost feeling his anger rolling off him.

"Captian." He spoke one of the sith in uniform stepping foreword his eyes going wide as suddenly he found a lightsaber portuding from his chest. Making a wet gurgling noise he collapsed to the ground dead.

"Let that be a reminder. Make way to Malachor for now I will retire to my chambers do not disturb me till our arrival." Sion spoke shutting down his lightsaber as he turned exiting the bridge a silent sigh of relief coming from those in the room at the absence of their leader.

Stalking down the halls he paused outside of one of the guest chambers staring at the door. He had claimed this room as his own yet how ironic that before him this was where the Exile had laid her head. Stepping within Sion paused raking his eyes over the plain room as if expecting to see some sign of it's former occupant the door slid closing behind him with a hiss. He saw nothing knowing all to well that she had stopped here to collect what little possessions she had in her short run through with the fool and his old master. He slowly sat down on the floor to meditate closing his eyes thinking on the matters at hand. He had set a spy among them unknowing to them and even the spy itself. It would watch and relay the Exiles doing to him after all it was best to know ones enemy and it's movements. Still he must be cautious the fact that for a few moments thoughts of the broken jedi had slipped into his mind unbidden was enough to make him wary.

Opening his eyes to get up and check the relays of his spy he froze his one good brown eye locking onto a small flickering of silver that was half hidden by the clothes trunk near the bed. Getting up Sion moved towards it crouching down he gripped the item of his curiousity raising it to his one good eye. It was a small delicate silver flower on a ornate chain the clasp broken hanging limp. He had seen such a small thing on her neck before in the holo and wondered what it's importance must have been to her. It was obvious she hadn't left it here by choice it was likely when she collected her things the clasp damaged in combat must have come loose and fallen unseen in her rush beneath the trunk. Brushing one cracked thumb over the delicate flower he stared, he could almost feel the lingering warmth from her skin on it. Shaking his head Sion growled making to toss the little piece of jewelry away, but he didn't. No instead he looked at it drilling his hateful gaze into the graceful sweeps of the small flowers petals before sliding the necklace into the pocket of his black pants.

_What is this woman doing to me? _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Ok what do you guys think? Yes I know a bit cheesey, but I'm still new at all this. Anyway please review!  
_


	3. The Order Echoes Still

I don't own Star Wars blah blah blah. Trust me if I did I would have used this plot in Kotor 2 or at least done something with Sion x female Exile.

Ok my readers this is what I call a passing time chapter which gives you facts that you'll need in the story and helps us get to the main part of the plot quicker without me having to take you through each world they go too before Korriban in KOTOR 2. (Yes I know you can go their earlier, but the path you typically go is Dantooine, Nar Shadda, Dxun (which you go too anyway if your trying to get too Onderon), Korriban, Onderon, then Malachor-V. Instead I'm gonna cram everything up to Korriban into one nice little chapter.

**The Order Echoes Still**

It had been slowly growing since he'd first seen her, this fascination. She slept in his mind always there always silent unaware of his presence in hers and yet he very aware of hers in his. Sion watched through the eyes of his unknowing spy as she worked causing both chaos and peace. What a strange bundle of contrasts this creature was. She saved Telos from himself and itself saved Dantooine from outsiders and those within. Caused chaos on Nar Shadda destroying thousands yet saving millions more and yet she found time to stop and heal an old sick man even at risk of causing herself harm.

As she grew in the force so too did her presence in his mind infecting his thoughts with her image like a virus. Magnificent with her scars, Merciful in her killing, perfect in her imperfection.

And all the while he watched.

It wasn't till she reached the moon of Dxun that it came to him, the answer to his fascination.

His little spy was doing its rounds fixing this or that on the ship boring things to Sion, things that weren't her. It wasn't till his spies sensors picked up the sound of the Ebon hawks ramp coming down that he began to take interest as he waited for his spy to finish it's rounds and seek her out. And oh did he find her.

The Exile was sleeping her head resting on one arm propped up against the work bench in the garage her twin light sabers strewn on the table top next to her Arkanian Blinders the mask a thing of constant annoyance to the sith lord. She must have been in the middle of checking up on them before going to rest having just gotten back from a battle her wet flight suit clinging to her like a second skin her hands, face, and hair flecked with blood. Yet her face was serene peaceful her lips barely parted in sleep dark eyelashes framed against her pale cheekbones. Peaceful in the midst of war, a creature of death trying to breathe life back into the galaxy. The Exile was doing what even he wished, but could not do. She was fixing the galaxy.

It was in this moment watching her sleep her shoulders gently rising and falling with each breath her blond hair nearly stained red with blood that he decided she was beautiful.

And with this realization came the knowledge that soon he must decided what to do about her. For it would not be long before she treaded upon sith grounds and if he did not get to her first, Nihilus would. Or worse his Master would succeed in twisting her, breaking her, destroying her as she had him.

He could not allow that to happen. Not to her………never her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok if you haven't guessed Sions spy is T3 when the little bot was dumped by the HK-50 droid he had one of the sith assassins reprogram it to spy on the Exile without it or her knowing.

So what do you guys think? Please review!

Oh and big thanks to Esmeralde, Lisa, and BlackBaccaraRose for reviewing. Your opinions are valued and very very welcome. ^_^


	4. The Call Of The Dead

I do not own Star Wars only Lyn and maybe a few parts of this plot that I make up, but other then that I own nada.

**The Call Of The Dead**

Rusty brown dust stirred around Lyn's boots with each step as she explored her blinders cutting gold glowing T into the twilight of Korriban the same glowing gold as her twin light sabers that lay strapped to her sides ready for use. It was so quiet, so very deathly quiet. She could hear the footsteps of her companions Visas and Atton just behind her with their own light sabers in hand as they moved along the small winding path towards the discarded academy.

She paused for a moment stopping to stare into the dark mouth of a cave the dark side seeming to slide from it's entrance like a bowl overflowing. It was the kind of blackness that drew your eyes sucking you in as you watch.

_There will be time for this place yet. For you are not ready._ Came Kreia's voice in her mind as she turned from it centering her gaze on the path ahead. The academy called ever still. Some dark fragment of her mind urged her foreword daring her as she stepped towards the doors, calling her.

The Exile was here. He could feel her as he touched her mind calling her to him urging her to step into his world and she had answered. Oh he knew she was searching for the now dead jedi Master not knowing that it was him who awaited her. Even the old crone who feared to step upon the planets surface could not sense him here not when he lay hidden by the dark energies of this place. For here he was invisible and the exile would never know. No she would never know that she was walking right into his arms.

Not until it was too late……

She was dead. The jedi master was dead leaving Lyn feeling empty and angry. All that hard work for nothing, but the warnings still sounded Sion had killed her. Apparently he was far from the idiotic brute the dead jedi master had thought him to be.

"We need to leave time is short." She spoke turning to her companions. Visas was bleeding badly Atton carrying her at this point. Lyn had healed her for the most part, but she could not do what rest could and that was what the woman needed the most.

"Let's get out of here before Sleeps With Virboblades finds us." Said Atton shifting Visas in his grip as they made their way towards the exit. They we're almost to the doors when the stone began to slide close.

"Did you come here for answers? There are none. The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead." Came his voice rough with lack of use strong but harsh like the ragged cliffs that surrounded the academy.

Lyn spun to face him her twin light sabers flaring to life. "Sion……" She whispered as her stepped foreword his assassins fading into view all around them as they attacked yet he the Master waited. Time was ticking away for Lyn and she knew it as she sliced and killed the assassins defending Atton and the injured Visas. There we're to many for her to defend both her companions and fight them she had to get them out. "Go! Take Visas and Go!" She roared to Atton as he looked up at her. "What about you!?" He yelled as she shook her head neatly slicing an enemy in two. "I'll be fine now go before the doors close!"

Giving a slow worried nod he turned leaping through the closing stone doors the assassins letting him go as they turned their attention to her and soon she found herself nearly overwhelmed fighting with a viciousness brought on by a strange mix of anger and peace. Her friends had escaped that was all that mattered.

Then as suddenly as they had attacked the assassins stopped backing away from her before flickering out of sight and departing.

"She will break you." Came his words merged with the hiss of his red light saber as it came to life. "You do not know her as I do Exile."

In her mind Kreia screamed yelling at her ordering her to run to flee, but she was frozen green eyes locked with brown and white keeping her in place as Sion stepped towards her.

He moved till there was barely a hands breath between them her light sabers hanging limp in her hands at her side as Sion lifted his scarred cracked left hand brushing his fingertips over the smooth skin of her cheek making the hair on the back of Lyn's neck stand up as he slowly pulled his hand back.

"You are whole Exile. You must not go to her." He whispered in a voice meant for her ears only overshadowed by the sound of the stone doors booming shut.

And the sound released her and Lyn realized where she was and the danger she was in and reacted leaping back from him her light sabers coming to life once more ready to battle her way out no matter how hopeless the fight and she knew it as hopeless.

_You shall not escape me…_ Came his words in her mind the dark waiting thing that had always been there taking his form in her thoughts. And so the battle began.

Sion knew the Exile was growing weaker they had been sparring for hours yet her movements remained as graceful and as deadly as before never letting up never ceasing in her attacks. He was starting to regret this meeting the feel of her skin still tinged his fingertips and mind, his one good eye soaking up the sight of her. And then like so many times he had watched her before she surprised him.

Striking out her golden blades like lightning the blow came, her twin light sabers burying themselves into his shoulders as she pulled back letting him fall, but it was the barest tinge of regret in her eyes that shocked him.

It was a pity she regretted hurting him because she would regret not being able to kill him more as he sprung the final step of his trap. He released a wave of force energy knocking her back sending her flying as she slammed into the stone doors at her back sliding to the floor stunned. Sion watched as green eyes slid shut his image the last thing she saw before blessed unconsciousness took her.

Bending down he carefully picked her up cradling the small female in his grasp as though he were afraid should he move to quickly that she would shatter and all his work would be for naught. But she remained solid in his grip as he strode to the awaiting shuttle that would take them back to Sion's ship. All the while he marveled at the little creature he had captured.

_So delicate in her power…_

(Back on the Ebon Hawk)

"We can't just leave her there!" Roared Atton in the common room surrounded by the crew of the smuggler ship.

"There is nothing we can do fool! He has her in his grasp and he will not be so quick to release his prize. We will have to wait there is yet ways to regain her, but for now we are forced to be patient." Barked Kreia her voice cold and commanding as Atton growled shaking his head.

"But there's no telling what that monster might do to her!" He yelled anger rolling off him in waves.

"He will not harm her. He cannot hope to touch one such as she. For now he'll seek to preserve her if only to satisfy is curiosity……" Came Visas's quiet whisper silent yet loud as the crew fell still in thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did everyone think!? Reviews are more then welcome adn thank you to those of you that do review. Now the plot will begin to move along more. Now this is my first real true romance/drama story so take it easy on me.

Other then that, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Imperfection

I do not own Star wars if I did I would have used this plot!

**Imperfection**

The first thing Lyn noticed was that she was cold. Rolling to her side she winced in pain. Pain.....let's see what did she do to be in pain? Then like a rancor it hit her.

Sitting up quickly her eyes flying open Lyn looked around her ignoring the screams of her bruised back and muscles as she stared. The little female was in a medium size room the walls lined with ceiling to floor length windows giving her a picture perfect view of space from where she sat on a large plain bed tucked against the wall, one of the few sparse pieces of furniture in the room.

Slowly standing she circled the room sticking her head into one of the small half open doors to see the fresher before moving to the only other door in the room a large heavily plated durasteel door the kind that could be shielded in an attack. Placing her palm against it she was surprised when it slid open to show a meditation chamber, but even more surprised to see who sat within it.

Sion felt her slowly awaken as he meditated shifting his mind to observe her through the force with interest. He lay low within her mind watching as the feeling of surprise, shock, sometimes anger followed by curiosity washed over his prisoner. He sensed her as she moved exploring his room circling it poking her head here or there letting out little burst of the force to make sure everything was as it seemed pawing at it like a cat. Letting out a low chuckled he soon fell silent as the door to his room slid open to reveal her. Refocusing his attention he went back to meditating choosing to let the little female wander.

Circling the large male warily she watched as the sith lord meditated the waves of dark energy rolling off him apparently ignoring her though she knew he was well aware of her.

Sion quickly noticed the bright white energy as it stepped towards him moving quickly as he tensed his hand flying to his lightsaber in case she deciding to attack him even without her lightsaber as is one good eye opened. And there she stood crouched down face inches from his her eyes tracing the scars and open wounds that marked it as if fascinated before they settled on his own eyes a look of fierce curiosity and calm defiance.

"Why am I here?" The Exile asked her voice seeming to echo in his mind as he fought to keep himself together he mustn't lose concentration or he would die.

"You are my guest here." He spoke noting with strange fascination the way her eyes seemed to flicker in anger at the word guest.

"I am not your prisoner Sion." She growled out as he stood rising to meet him refusing to back away from him even as he took a step foreword forcing the small female to tilt her head up to look at him.

"No, if you were my prisoner you would be dead Exile. For now you are my guest and alive due to……forces I was unable to predict." He spoke, yes that was a more appropriate way to put it. What was he supposed to say? I'm in love with you? No not yet, he knew he would bend to this feelings will eventually, but for now he refused to be beaten.

Turning before she could retort he made his way towards the exit pausing before he left to look at her. Her already battle worn jedi robes were in shambles the cloth ripped and stained with her blood and the blood of his fallen men the tattered fabric still vainly clinging to her form refusing to give up. He could not have her in that. It was bad enough for him to have her here she would not be trouncing around in a jedi uniform that was already threatening to fall to pieces.

"You'd best see to you're wounds I will have new clothes sent to you later." He spoke the metal door sliding shut as he left cutting the little female off from view. This left one petite little female to growl and barrage the door with every cuss word she knew many in other languages as she turned stomping back to the window room.

There was nothing wrong with her clothes. Nothing that a little needle and thread couldn't fix. Sighing she shook her head taking a seat on the bed staring out the windows at the fathomless space before her. Well maybe she could use a bath and a little healing. Stepping into the fresher she quickly undressed neatly folding her tattered jedi robes on the sink before stepping into the shower pulling the curtains closed behind her.

It wasn't long before Lyn relaxed the warm water pelting her skin calming her as she waited for the red water that trailed down her side to clear before carefully beginning to heal the many wounds that dotted her body most of them bruises and thin cuts. It made her wonder at her lack of more serious wounds at Sion's skill with the force and that of his assassins. Even when she had been killing them they had not attacked fully. Reaching out from around the shower curtain she snagged a towel drying off her hair within the confines of the shower before carefully wrapping it around her and stepping out.

Only to make the fresher echo with a howl of fury at what she saw.

There sitting so innocently where her jedi robes had been so neatly folded was a dark sith robe made the same as many of the sith she had killed. Yet as she picked it up meaning to toss it away she paused the fabric whispering between her fingers made out of some soft silky material unlike any other she had seen on a sith.

The bastard had left her only two options. Wear it or walk around in only a towel. She really did not like this……

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok yes I know it was a bit short, but I've been having a little bit of a dry spell and you have to get the whole learning about each other parts done with, but I promise it'll get better! Anyway thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Stained Glass

I don't own KOTOR or Star Wars, only my character Lyn. If I did own Star Wars I would have used this plot!

**Stained Glass**

It had been a long day for Sion the constant nagging of his thoughts wondering what the Exile had thought of the choice he had placed before her. Of course his mind being occupied didn't stop him from brutally killing in incompetent underling that got in his way. Finally time came for him to return to his quarters the commands given and courses set. With a silent nod he turned and made his way back to his own set of apartments. He had set up and interesting arrangement yes and even though he still doubted she would comply. Yet for all his control Sion could not hold back the feeling of intense satisfaction as he stepped through the door at seeing the Exile standing there in sith dress. But this was short lived as her hand struck out connecting with his cheek in a sharp crack her face emotionless her jedi defenses having risen up cutting her off from him even in the connection of mind she shared with him unwillingly. Accompanied by the stinging pain that she had aroused she had opened an old wound where rusty copper red blood flowed freely followed shortly by anger his gaze turning the same dark color.

He reached out wrapping his fist around her slim delicate little neck his other reaching out to grip one of her arms drawing her closer. Yet she made no struggle simply leveled him with a cold unfeeling stare as if Lyn deemed this battle beneath her even with the sith lord numbing her to the force.

_Or perhaps she is welcoming death…..Yet something keeps her going on like I._ He thought his anger still fresh and urging him to snap the delicate bones in his calloused grip. Something…..anything to get a reaction from this creature before him. This strange female.

"What am I too you…?" Came her voice then seeming to slice through the haze of pain and blood lust that crowded his sense as he stared down at her barely hearing her bare whisper. Slowly ever so slowly he lessened his grip on her neck noting with mixed feeling of satisfaction and revulsion the imprint of a bruise already forming on her pale skin like some foul tattoo. It showed that Exile was his yet at the same time he had harmed what he was seeking to preserve.

"I have questions. You alone have the answers I seek." He growled at slowly forcing his hand to release it's grip of her arm despite the bruise he was causing his cracked and battered skin did not want to leave the warm smooth surface of hers.

"Then ask them!" She snapped angrily the fire he so admired coming to rise in her eyes unafraid even if she stared into the eyes of death itself.

"Those will come in time. For now heal yourself I will allow you to do so, but anything more will over tax you and make you ill." Sion spoke turning and striding into the middle of the meditation chamber where he took a seat uncaring of the thin trail of red that made it's way down his cheek painting his pale skin the hues of a dying sun in it's wake.

Lyn could feel the barest hints of the energy of the force return to her grip once more as he meditated taking a seat far away she warily watched him as she laid her hands over the sore fresh bruises slowly and carefully healing them.

He could have killed her twice now yet he didn't. Even if he did have questions only she could answer it still surprised her that Sion had at least not hurt her worse then he had even when she had been the one to strike out at him.

Carefully she rose moving towards him as though she expected to be struck by force lightning at any moment. Yet Sion remained still even as she came to stand next to him, even when she reached out pressing the warm soft palm of her hand against the bleeding cracked cheek of his pushing a little energy into it and healing the injury she had caused. In truth she did not see the subtle signs of the tremor that swept through the dark lord at her act. No he hid it well.

"Do not waste your kindness Exile. For you and I are as different as a pile tarnished shattered glass and a stained glass window. You will remain preserved if I so will it, if only so you may never understand what it is like to be as I am." _A broken shattered ugly thing…_ He spoke leaving the ending in thoughts alone unknowing that she understood all to well what he was and what she too had once been.

"I do not believe kindness is ever wasted even on the likes of you Sion." It was worded as a cruel remark yet her voice surprised him. It held no bite nor hate; it held no contempt or dislike, only an odd acceptance and softness. For the Exile was a strange one a creature he could not understand and yet did. She contradicted everything that might have been said about her. She had been hurt badly by the world.

Yet she loved it. Loved the universe despite all the ugliness and the pain it had caused her. Loved it in the way you would give your life for a complete stranger. And she had given her life for it. And now it was asking again and despite given every reason to hate it, to hate him she still loved it all with the same excepting loyalty and hope as a child.

_Because even stained glass is made up of little broken pieces…_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ok guys you have my sincere apology for not updating in so long it's just that I'm not only going to highschool I'm also taking Joint College classes at the same time and working. X.x; So yeah I've been a very busy bee, but I'll try to update this more and update my two other stories a bit more._

_ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
_


	7. Fate Favors The Fool

I don't own star wars or KOTOR. Only my character Lyn. If I did I would have used this plot.

**Fate Favors The Fool  
**

The spot still tingled where her hand had pressed against his face, but that was not why he sat dumbfounded for the first time staring at his own reflection in the window glass. No, such an action normally brought revulsion and anger to him but now as he stared at the spot just below his one good eye he simply contemplated. The skin there was no longer broken and dead or half healed and cobbled together as the rest of him of him was. It was not tainted with the forever lingering ache. No it was not perfect the skin was still rough and battered, but the slimmest patch was…without pain. For once truly healed.

He had thought himself beyond such a thing as healing. Thought himself to battered for even the most skilled to repair, but this opened up whole new options.

He could force her to heal him; he could have a use for her. Perhaps if he were as handsome as her dark eyed fool she'd favor him as well. It was a vain thought and he knew it as he discarded such notions. But what a sight it would be to have her leaning into him, touching him, talking to him, without the slightest trace of fear as she did the fool.

But to be healed, to slow his inevitable death was quite the thought. Besides he needed an excuse. Any excuse to keep her here and alive. To keep her whole. To keep him from falling for her. To keep him from the same madness that infected the men that surrounded her. But would it truly be so horrible to give into this insanity called love?

Yes, best to have his reasons.

Lyn stirred hours later as she slowly sat up on her bed looking around pausing to stare out the window. They must have made a hyperspace jump while she had been asleep the constellations outside her window now unfamiliar and strange.

"_Come to me Jedi…"_ Came the whispered command in her mind as she growled. If he wanted her so quickly he'd have to take her as she was sleep mussed and all. With her new attire she had discovered that most sith robes and uniforms were made up of two layers a light silky under layer and the heavier weaved top layer. The under layer as she tightened it around her she had found was excellent to sleep in as Lyn strode out into the meditation chamber.

He could sense that her hackles where already raised and the irritation that tinged her was yet to be cooled by the same unshakable calm that seemed to follow her chilling whatever emotion got out of hand. What he did not expect was that the mere appearance of the Exile would affect him so.

She stood there eyes narrowed glistening the brightest green, the shade of life, her short blond locks tussled from sleep like a lions mane framing her face making him stiffen. She was so small, so slim, and so strange. Of course when he had carried her that first time he could feel the lithe shape of her form beneath her bulky jedi robes, but now. Now in nothing but the thin black shirt and loose shorts that she wore beneath the robes he had given her he could see. And what a sight she was.

_Beautiful……_

"I have a task for you jedi." He spoke seeming to almost spit out the title with distaste as he rose towering over her as she stared up at him unperturbed.

"And what would that be sith?" She asked her voice calm and cool her barriers rising within her mind to cut him off the same blasted jedi teaching hiding her from him. He was beginning to tire of these walls she had built up as his desire to pick her apart, to see how she worked, to know her, grew.

"You will be using your healing abilities to repair the wounds your kind has caused." He spoke motioning to where she had healed him before as he watched her tense.

"Never." Lyn spat out at him her eyes seeming to come to life, as fire seemed to swim over the connection of their minds.

"Not even to spare your friends?" He whispered tauntingly baiting his trap as he dangled it within her reach, what he knew the little female wanted most. Her companion's safety. Their deaths her greatest fear.

She closed her eyes then turning her back to him. That was a mistake she would curse herself for later on. He quickly bridged the gap between them in a few strides slipping his arms around her waist tugging her against him till her back was pressed to his chest one hand splayed lazily over her stomach. The other hand digging into the fabric on her side keeping the shocked female in place as he bent his head cracked scarred lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"And what of your fool Exile? Shall I let him wander? Chased and hounded day and night till my assassins drag your precious rouge before me on his knees only for me to craft him into a mirror image of my own scarred visage and then when death comes for him I'll let you be the one to kneel by his side as the light fades from his eyes. Wouldn't that be fitting? I'm sure he could die happy then knowing he'd "saved" you." He hissed into her ear reveling in the sudden panic that he sensed from her. If he had his way the rouge would disappear, but for now he was his tool and oh how fitting it be that it be her fool that drove her to his arms.

"Leave them alone and I'll…I'll heal you." She whispered defeated as his arms loosened around her.

"Good little jedi." He taunted letting his breath wash over the back of her neck taking pleasure in how the fine hairs there stood on end before he pulled back all the way a smug smirk of satisfaction painting his face.

"But if you harm them I will take you apart piece by piece." She snarled then turning to face him as Sion felt a small tremor of surprise at her quick recovery from defeat to offensive only for the surprise to be replaced with and odd sense of pride. Such a worthy adversary she was, perhaps in time he could turn her into his ally and convince her to stand by his side. If he did the galaxy would be theirs.

"I told you your mercy would be wasted." He answered back watching her eyes narrow in anger. Her mercy might be wasted, but his was not. It would take time, but he would win her over.

And what a prize she would make.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I figured I should remind everyone in this chapter that Sion is not some fluffy lovey guy he is a Dark Lord of the Sith and screwed be he who gets in the way of what he wants.....poor poor Atin. Anyway figured I should add a little tenstion in this story and give a way for the two to get closer. Not in this story my character is a Jedi Guardian though she's very gifted in fighting she also has a very very strong gift for healing. Anyway some of you might be confused why she can't use the force except a little bit at a time when he lets her. Well he's doing what the jedi masters do when they rip away the force only to a lesser extent simply numbing her to it to keep her from lashing out at him. Anyway....

Please Review! Your Reviews really make my day and make me update faster!!! If you don't I'll send Sion to eat you!

Sion: But humans don't taste good.....

Rang: Shush! Don't tell them that!You're supposed to be scary!

Sion: I am scary I just don't eat people.....

Rang: Well hush anyway! Or I'll tell Lyn about those boxers with teddy bears on them that you wear!

Sion: Nooooooooo -breath- ooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Red Tinged World

I do not own star wars or Kotor only Lyn. -mutters- Stupid right thingies they totally should have used this plot couple.

**A Red Tinged World**

Alarms came then their screaming sirens blaring through his meditation as he opened his one good eye snarling in anger. Of course her friends would come for her.

"Sir! We have three unmarked battle ships firing on us my Lord!" Yelled one of the many Sith captains as he stepped into Sion's room bowing politely seeming to eye the door to the Sith Lords room with curiosity when he thought he wasn't looking.

_Heh wouldn't you like to see the pretty little jedi the rumors are about._ Sion growled out silently.

"Very well captain ready a ship for my departure and send out the fighters they won't have the will to fight if what they're after is no longer on board." Sion spoke standing up as the smaller man scurried out of the room the Sith Lord himself turning to stalk towards where the object of so much battle lay.

When he stepped inside he had much reason to pause after all how many times in his life would he get to see a picture like this again. There slept the Exile stretched out on her side her back to him short blond hair falling back against her neck the loose under clothes she wore at odds with the grey covers that draped over her. One of the short sleeves of her shirt having been pulled back slightly in her sleep to reveal one pale shoulder. All wrapped up and resting on his bed.

_Also if you want to keep her you'd best move before her rescuers get here._ He reminded himself reaching out to grab her arm jerking her up out of bed the stunned and sleep drowsy Exile looking up at him in shock and confusion. "Get dressed we're leaving." He snarled half throwing her towards the fresher as she stumbled only just barely catching herself as she snatched up her outer robes dashing within the doors sliding shut behind her as she quickly got dressed.

It seemed her friends had come for her after all.

Quickly so as not to anger the rather annoyed sith lord that loomed outside her door she threw on her outer robes buckling the dark fabric around her waist as she stepped outside.

He had been pacing she noticed as he spun taking a tight almost painful grip on her wrist jerking her along with him as he strode out of the set of chambers she had known her entire time on this ship. The halls where strangely empty despite the red flashing lights and sirens that screamed through the air along with the muffled sounds of explosions. Sion practically dragged her down one hall then the next pausing only to snarl out orders at any officer that came his way even going to far as to kill a few.

It was then that the biggest explosion came knocking her off her feet as even Sion was forced to brace against the walls of the ship catching her before she could be slammed against the unmerciful bulkhead the lights flickering off around them. Only the red flashes from the sirens could be seen now lighting up the dark in an eerie red.

But the pair remained still Sion's arm coming around to encircle her waist pinning the little female against him. "I thought I smelled a rat. Pity my crew forgot to mention we had company or else I would have prepared a proper greeting."

"Release the Exile Sith!" Snarled out a familiar voice as Lyn struggled hard within Sion's grip half turning to look at what was going on behind her biting back a whimper of pain as the Sith Lords grip only tightened.

"Atton!" She gasped out stunned. It was him, but there was something different about him something darker that made the hair on the back of her neck rise. What had happened to him?

"I said release her!" He yelled out as Sion let out a low chuckle.

"A request from a jedi no doubt?" He called out mockingly as there was a flash of red, his lightsaber hissing to life as he spun it in his free hand slashing down at the floor beneath them slicing into it.

"You're no jedi." He growled out coupled with the scream of metal as the floor beneath the pair gave out and they dropped into darkness a howl of rage following their descent.

"Hang onto me!" He yelled to her his voice rough so close to her ears as she threw her hands up encircling his neck as he stabbed his lightsaber into the wall slowing their fall till the two landed with a muffled oof.

They were in a hanger the shadowed forms of ships surrounding them as Sion stood lightsaber still ignited in his hand as he examined their surroundings before glancing down at Lyn who was trying to get to her feet.

With a hiss the blade in his hand went out as he bent down scooping her up bridal style the only light coming from the battle just outside the hanger bay force field.

"Stop struggling!" He snarled down at her from where she thrashed in his grip trying to get away.

"Let go of me!" She yelled out her eyes alight with anger as he kicked open one of the ships doors stepping inside as it sealed behind them with a hiss as he stepped into what appeared to be the captains quarters dumping her unceremoniously on the small bed within turning and slamming the door shut before she could get up locking it with a click.

"Let me out! Atton!!!!!" She screamed out banging her fists against the metal door throwing herself against it as she heard the engines come to life.

Gathering the last of the energy she had stored she screamed out through the force feeling the shocked and desperate feelings of her friends washing over them with her anger at Sion and her want to be with them her desperate wanting. "Don't leave me!!!" And then came the silence of hyperspace and the exhaustion as Sion's barriers around her reinforced themselves on her powers.

She was stuck in a cage. A gilded cage no doubt, but a cage nonetheless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've had the writers bug lately for this story so I'm updating a lot. Anyway as you can all tell the tension is rising and it will likely all come to boil in the next chapter. I'm not a huge Atton fan, but I do like him better the Mical and though i like Bao Dur better then both fo them he isn't really emotional enough for this. Besides you'll see why I used Atton later on.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW MY WRITINGS!!!!


	9. Be Mine

**Be Mine**

The words still echoed in his mind even hours after they had been screamed by her. Why did she want them? Those who couldn't even protect her. What could they offer her? Not the power he could, not the protection, not the passion, not the love. Yes he would admit he cared for her. Yet with each second as he pondered over the recent events he grew angrier.

She should love him! Not that thing that tried to rescue her! Not that creature, that worthless fool who couldn't even stop him, Sion, from taking her. Yet it troubled him even more that in the fool he saw what he hated most in himself. Given time if the fool continued there was no doubt the man she called Atton would end up so very much like him.

Did it really matter though? It was the boy or him! Why did she scream out his name when she was scared? Why did she want to be with them?

He stood then anger rolling off him as he stormed off to where he had left her locked in the captain's quarters. They had a deal after all. Collecting himself he let his anger simmer under the surface as he opened the door stepping inside to see the Exile turn from where she sat at the bed lunging at him in anger swinging her fists wildly at him despite the force having left her.

He caught her fist easily throwing her back onto the bed as he stalked towards her, the little female backing off to the other edge as he growled. "We have a deal. I didn't kill your fool now you heal me!" He snarled, as she looked up at him warily hate tingeing her eyes. For all that she was a jedi her emotions ran rampant yet…he knew beneath it all there was a calm so still and perfect not even he could cause a ripple.

She seemed to think it over letting that calm wash over her then. "Fine lay down on the bed." She motioned backing up slightly as he complied. "I'll need to be able to use the force." Lyn spoke as Sion looked up at her.

Suddenly she felt it wash over her the power the strength making her feel almost giddy with it till she noticed something. "This isn't near enough to do the entire job!" She growled out inching towards him on the bed sitting cross-legged next to where the sith lord leaned lazily against the headboard.

"I am not going to just hand you back your greatest weapon Exile. We will do this in….sessions." He spoke his one good eye examining her carefully as she narrowed her eyes back at him in anger then shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said laying the palms of her hands against his cracked and battered chest the sith lord having to concentrate to keep from jumping at the sudden contact.

Her palms where smooth and warm with the slight calloused edges that came from wielding a weapon and wielding it well.

He tried to relax as he felt her aura seem to sink into him as Sion watched the Exiles eyes slide shut in concentration only to open every so often to glance at him as if realizing something.

But what was best was the slow feeling of the constant pain draining away making the sith lord bite back a moan of relief. He was lord of pain yet now as it drained away from him it was startling the things that came back. The feeling of taking a breath with out the hitch each one caused by the damage to his lungs letting him concentrate instead on the scents that assaulted him.

Like the fact the Exile smelled like rain.

He locked down on the thought quickly as he overrode it with anger. He could not let his mind slip while she had free range over him as she attempted to fix the billions of injures he must have endured.

Finally at last she slumped over having to lean against the headboard to keep from falling her energy spent. "That's all I can do for now. So keep good on your promise and leave Atton alone." She growled at him as suddenly his anger from before came back in full force as he sat up slamming her back against the head board pinning her there.

"Why is the fool so important to you Exile!? One who would have killed you! Who is a coward! A murderer! What does he hold in your heart!?" He yelled out his cracked lips pulled back in a snarl face inches from hers.

In a flash of nails her hand shot out slapping him across the face as he let go for a split second startled as Lyn lurched back from his grip rolling of the bed crouching as her back hit the wall of the small room. Sion stood wasting no time in circling the bed and sending a punch towards the little fighter his fist connecting with durasteel as he missed the Exile dodging towards the side only to let out a muffled gasp as he brought his other hand up catching her around the throat and slamming her against the wall.

"Why him Lyn?" He whispered his voice so soft it barely reached her ears making her pause her eyes locking with his. He'd said her name, not jedi, not exile, her name. Why?

"Because he loves me." She choked out as Sion loosened his grip closing the distance between them his mouth just inches from the shell of her ear.

"I could love you too."

With that he dropped her spinning on his heal as he exited the cabin the door sliding to a close with a hiss leaving a tired and confused Exile crumpled on the floor wondering if she'd heard right. Wondering if it had all really happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I apologize to my beta and I promise to improve the next chapter on the things we talked about because sadly this one was taking far far too long to correct and getting in the way of some err problamatic real world situations. ^_^; All in all I'll try to do better and so on.

As to my loyal readers I am sorry for the wait rl has been kicking my butt and I'm in a small peaceful spell though who knows for how long and I'll try to update and maybe even crank out a new story soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh and a personal thanks to darth chunky. If you hadn't have sent that little review I may have walked away from writing. I really needed that and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Oh yeah we're getting a little fluff action here between Sion and the Exile. I apologize for the shortness and the next one will be longer.

-sign

Rang Tracyn


End file.
